I Won't Lose You!
by me10sai
Summary: I'm new here so PLEASE write your reviews on my story....K&K stuff here^^
1. Turmoils

"I Won't Lose You!" ( An Untold Episode: Part I)  
  
"Something's wrong with Kenshin today." "I know Yahiko, I noticed it too. He's too quiet" Kaoru said worried. "Ever since he defeated Shishio, he's not really been himself, and today, he seems worse! I'm going to go talk to him. He's probably down by the river again. And you, Mr. Smart-pants, make sure to scrub the dojo a hundred times. I want it spotless when we come back!"  
  
"What!!! Kaoru this is forced labor! You can't leave me to do all the chores here while you and Kenshin make out.!" Kaoru, red in the face, turned to Yahiko and said "One more word from you and I swear I'll give you no dinner for a week!" "Ah, c'mon Kaoru! Don't you think that's too much.darn it!!!" Yahiko didn't finish his protests. He didn't see much point in talking to a closed door. "Well," Yahiko whispered after a while. "Good luck Kaoru!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"There you are Kenshin! I've been looking all over for you!" Kaoru said as she approached Kenshin who was sitting by the river. She sat down beside him and waited for his reply but the wanderer stared straight ahead without saying anything. They sat in silence for a long time watching the river flow.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru's vision blurred and she felt nauseated. The feeling passed quite quickly and so she thought nothing of it. She looked up the sky and saw that it was almost dusk. "I think I'll go on home Kenshin. If you're ready to talk, I'll be here" Kaoru said and she started to get up.  
  
"Why do you put up with me?" Kenshin asked, speaking for the first time. "I've given you nothing but trouble ever since I came here, and still you have welcomed me home when we arrived from Kyoto."  
  
Throughout Kenshin's short speech, Kaoru kept her eyes on him, trying to read his expressions as he spoke. A lot about Kenshin is still a mystery to Kaoru including this one. She wondered what could have gotten Kenshin so withdrawn. Nonetheless she responded to his question.  
  
"I put up with you because you are a member of this family" Kaoru said smiling. And also, I put up with you because, umm.well, because, I L." Kaoru's words were cut short when the same nauseating and dizzying feeling came back. This time much stronger and this time, it wasn't fleeting.  
  
Kenshin, alert, caught Kaoru just in time before she fell to the ground. "Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, at the same time shaking her trying to wake her up. Kaoru.Kaoru.KAORUUUUU!!!"  
  
to be continued....(c",)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first attempt at going for a second chapter so be kind ok and PLEASE, PLEASE leave your reviews^_^ and as some of you might have noticed, I used the english-dubbed names for this chapter but now I've *winks* seen the error of my ways and decided to change it to the original names..hope you guys like it more now^_^  
  
Part II summary: Kaoru is sick, her life hangs in the balance, and Kenshin is faced again with the thought of losing her. Join Kenshin, Kaoru, and the whole gang as they try to resolve this unexpected turmoil which can break them apart.or bind them together.(c",) 


	2. Reflections

"I wont lose you!"  
  
(An untold episode part II)  
  
  
  
Author's note: I got some reviews and so I think in my next chapters, I would be using the ORIGINAL names of the characters. (Kenshee = KENSHIN , Kori = KAORU , Yoshi = YAHIKO). Please bear with me…thank you(c",)  
  
  
  
The three men of Kenshin-gumi sat outside the Kamiya residence in silence, lost in their own thought, but nonetheless painstakingly aware of the severity of the situation.  
  
  
  
"How could I have fought with her today?!?" Yahiko thought, angry with himself. "Maybe it was because she got so mad at me that she's gotten so sick! Or maybe it was because I don't help her enough with the house chores! Oh Kaoru…this is all my fault! If only you would wake up I promise I'd make it up to you!" Yahiko bowed silently as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke looked up at the sky but he did not see the fullness of the moon nor the thousands of twinkling stars. He clenched his fists hard into a ball as he remembered the strange look on Megumi's face when she came out of Kaoru's room. "What is it?" he asked, and felt his heart pound fast. He knew that instant that things were pretty bad. "Her fever is high and she is still unconscious. Dr. Gensai and I gave her a thorough check-up but still we can't find what's causing this" Megumi said in a hushed tone.  
  
  
  
"Darn it all!!!" Sano thought. "I said a lot of nasty things to Megumi and I didn't even get the chance to apologize to her." Sano shook his head. The reason why he was so angry was not because Megumi wasn't doing her job as a doctor. Sano knew Megumi is giving more that her best to cure Kaoru. No, he just needed someone to blame for Kaoru's illness…because deep down inside, he blamed himself. "I'm just a free loader," he thought. "I make Kaoru feed me at her own expense…and sweat. I bet she's tired of taking care of me, and the fact that I don't even help around. "I'm nothing but a leech, a good for nothing garbage. This is all my fault, Kaoru…all my fault!"  
  
  
  
"Kaoru's my friend too Sanosuke Sagara so don't presume that I sit around idle knowing that she needs my help! I'm going back inside to check on her again!" Megumi uttered those words through clenched teeth, then turned around leaving a stunned Sanosuke behind. She walked away, her back straight and her steps even. But as soon as she was out of sight, Megumi slowly sank on the floor shaking, her tears flowing freely.  
  
  
  
"I thought you are a doctor! You're supposed to know about these things! Can't you do something? Are you really even trying?" Sano's words rang over and over again in Megumi's head. "He's right" she thought, "I should know how to cure her. What did I study medicine for all those years for if not for this very purpose? This is my responsibility. If I can't help my own friend…if we lose Kaoru…" Megumi covered her face and let all her emotions out. "If we lose Kaoru," Megumi whispered, "it would be my fault…my fault!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin's heart constricted and he found it hard to breath at the thought of losing Kaoru. Ever since they came home that day, Kenshin had been preparing himself mentally and emotionally to leave the Kamiya Dojo forever. He had involved Kaoru, and the rest of his friends in his fights long enough. He had thought, "As long as I am Battousai, everyone whom I love will be near danger for the rest of their lives!"  
  
  
  
But now with Kaoru so sick, Kenshin was given a taste of how it would feel like to not ever see her again.  
  
  
  
"I can't do it Kenshin" thought miserably. "I can't lose her. I love her too much! Please….please" Kenshin prayed silently as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please Gods of mercy do not take her from me!"  
  
to be continued…….(c",) 


	3. Of Earth and Sky

"I wont lose you!"  
  
(An Untold Episode : Part III)  
  
Kaoru could hear the soft flow of water, and her nose was filled with such sweet fragrances of flowers. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that the skies were blue and bright.  
  
  
  
"It's a beautiful day!" she thought as she sat up. She looked around and was immediately taken aback the scenery. She sat by the foot of a mountain covered with lots and lots of different kinds and colors of flowers! "How wonderful" Kaoru thought, "just like a dream! And, there's a small stream too…..stream?" "That's strange," Kaoru said suddenly, "I just remembered being beside a river, with someone…."  
  
  
  
"What was that you just said sweet child?" a gentle female voice asked Kaoru. Kaoru turned around and saw a very beautiful woman with flowing black hair and a very white skin…..or was it more like glowing? "Definitely glowing skin" Kaoru thought. But oddly enough, she wasn't surprised, nor was she even slightly scared. Kaoru was actually more relieved to have somebody there with her. "You were saying something?" the woman asked again, smiling and kneeling beside Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth to answer but her mind went blank. She could not remember what has happened or where she was before now. "I'm sorry" Kaoru apologized, a little embarrassed. "I seem to have forgotten what I was saying." "That's alright sweet child, you don't have to remember for now," the woman answered. She stood up and offered her hand to Kaoru. "Will you walk with me?" she asked and Kaoru, though not understanding anything that's going on at all, trusted her angel-faced companion. So, Kaoru smiled sweetly and took the woman's hand.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Misao stepped out onto the porch to get some air. She kept praying as she was traveling here that hers and Aoshi's hunch were wrong. They both felt that something was not right with their friends from the Kamiya Dojo, that's why they tried to convince Okina to send them both here. But there were some political problems and they needed Aoshi to stay, so here she is…..on her own.  
  
  
  
Misao tilted her head back, not to see the stars, but to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out again. It was so sad and painful to see Kaoru so sick, so pale, and so…….so…….lifeless.  
  
  
  
It's no wonder, when she arrived this morning, that she heard none of the usual chatter and laughter and bickering that almost defines the Kamiya Household. The place seems desolate now, and everyone kept pretty much to themselves. Even Himura had avoided her. The only ones who welcomed her were Tae and Tsubami. But even they were quick to excuse themselves on account of some "dusty" old, unused shelf that they have to clean.  
  
  
  
"Everyone here" Misao thought, "is distancing themselves from reality. They're all trying to keep whatever hopes they have left to go on burning. That's why they pretend not to see Kaoru's staggered breath, or feel her continuous high temperature. They're not giving up, all of them…..and neither am I….But the only hope that we have now lies with Dr. Gensai. When he and Megumi were unable to find out the cause of Kaoru's illness, he went to seek help from a shaman friend. He should be able to help….he must!" "Oh Kaoru," Misao whispered, " we need…… something……. anything! Please help us out!"  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" someone shouted, and for a moment there, Misao actually thought she was dreaming, but then she realized that she wasn't when everyone else in the house rushed out to meet Dr. Gensai. "Thank you Kaoru" Misao said, and she let her tears flow freely this time.  
  
to be continued…..(c",) 


	4. Reasons

"Huff…… huff…. huff…. huff….." the heavy breathings were an unusual addition to the night sounds of the woods. It came from three shadowy figures moving swiftly to the very heart of the forest. The moon was bright and the sky is clear showing thousands of twinkling stars. "Good," Sanosuke thought, "the light offered by the heavens will work to our advantage."  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I don't think they heard Dr. Gensai" Tsubame said, worried as she watched Sanosuke, Yoshi and Misao scramble to the house to prepare for a journey to find the three herbs needed to make the medicine for Kaoru's cure, while Kenshin quickly went to say goodbye to Kaoru. Tsubame could feel hot tears burning her cheeks. She did not understand what the point of this journey was.  
  
  
  
"My shaman friend said he might be able to cure her, but the medicine should be given within three days of the onset of the illness. If not, the patient will die in a week!" These were Dr. Gensai's words, spoken but a moment ago, and Tsubame remembers them clearly. "But why?" Tsubame asked. "Why do they travel still…why…" Her voice faded and she could not bring herself to talk anymore.  
  
  
  
Tae looked at Tsubame and felt an overwhelming pity for her young friend. Tae went to her and held her close. "You are young Tsubame, and yet you have been through so many loses yourself. I can understand the hurt, and fear you might feel now." Tae said soothingly and gently stroking the girl's hair. "I also know that today is the third day Kaoru has been sick. But Kaoru is not gone. She is still alive and breathing, and I know she is fighting hard to remain with us. That's why this journey has to be traveled, because no matter how small the chances, no matter how impossible it may seem, our friends will go to the ends of the earth to find the cure. And all they need, is a glimmer of hope. As long as it's there…..that's all they really need."  
  
  
  
"That's right!" Tsubame said more calmly. "Kaoru has always been so strong, and so hopeful." She took a deep, long breath then said with much resolve, "Now, we are the ones who must be strong, and hopeful….for her!"  
  
  
  
As the four gathered and was about to leave, Megumi asked that one of them should stay, lest they needed a fast runner to send to town. Yahiko's shoulder slumped for he knew he had to be the one, but Misao placed a hand on his shoulder and to Yahiko's, and everyone else's surprise, said "I will stay. Yahiko, do your best!" "Why…Misao…why?" Yahiko asked, bewildered and at the same time reaching a depth of respect he never thought he had for Misao. "Because you need to do this….I think, more than I do, and because I love Kaoru as much as you do!" Misao said. "Now go, you have little time left!"  
  
  
  
Megumi smiled inwardly as she heard Tsubame's speech earlier, and now Misao's, and thought to herself, "Ah Kaoru, even as you lay unconscious you still deeply affect the people around you. You truly are exceptional, that's why you must hang in there. They need you still….and so do I."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
The three men stopped by a big tree. Not to rest, no, for they know they are pressed for time. Every second is precious, the longer they take, the less chances Kaoru has of getting better. They huddled around and Kenshin spoke. "We will get the herbs faster if we split up." The other two nodded their agreement and each one took a piece of paper with a drawing of the precious herb on it. "We will meet back here in two hours. We have to be home by the fourth day." Kenshin said his voice, and his eyes, full of determination.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin, Sano……" Yahiko said as they were about to leave. The two men faced the young boy. No words were necessary, Yahiko's teary eyes said everything, and both men understood. "We all love her, and we WILL save her" his eyes said, and the three shared an eventful embrace that they will remember for the rest of their days, before they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What is your name?" Kaoru asked the beautiful lady beside her. But, she just smiled and asked Kaoru instead, "Do you like this place?" "I love it!" Kaoru said. "It's so beautiful, and peaceful and I feel like my soul is so free here."  
  
  
  
The woman smiled again, took Kaoru's hand, and led her to the top of the hill. What Kaoru saw there was not what she had expected at all! Just a few feet from where they were standing at was a fierce blizzard! "How could this be" Kauro exclaimed. "That I am standing under the sun and a bright, blue sky and yet I see a blizzard right in front of me!?!"  
  
  
  
"This is where you must make your choice on whether to stay here or not. Through that blizzard is a path that would take you back to where you came from. It is a treacherous path, long and dangerous, because if you get lost, you will be stuck there forever." The woman looked at Kaoru seriously this time, and asked, "Do you have a strong reason to go back? Because if you do not, you should not go there at all."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenshin headed fast to the tree where they agreed to meet, the herb in his injured hand. When he found the herb, it was guarded by a pack of wild hounds. He fought them off, but not before he got a few bruises and scratches. But he didn't mind them at all, he would die for Kaoru, "I would die WITHOUT Kaoru," he thought.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the legendary hitokiri stopped dead in his tracks. He felt Kaoru…..and she was slipping away. "No!" he whispered as he fell to his knees. "Kaoru….. Kaoru…. hang on….please! I need you, I love you…..Kaoru…." and Kenshin Himura, the greatest swordsman that ever lived, wept for the woman he loved.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"A strong reason to go back, huh?" Kaoru thought. "I can't remember who, or what, or where I'm supposed to go back to. But still, why does my heart ache to go through that blizzard?" She looked back at the paradise she had come from and she was drawn to it too, as much as she was drawn to this wonderful woman who led her here. She doesn't know her name but Kaoru felt like she knew her heart and she trusted her. "If I must choose, then I think….." Kaoru glanced at the blizzard, "I think…..I will stay here" Kaoru thought, and turned to tell the woman her decision.  
  
  
  
But as she did, Kaoru felt a droplet on her palm. "Funny," she thought as she looked at it. "It's not raining here at all!" Another droplet, then another, then another….. And for the briefest moment, Kaoru heard it. A voice, full of love and anguish at the same time, calling her name. She looked at her hand as the tiny droplets continued to fall and felt her eyes water when she realized they were teardrops. "Oh my God," she whispered, suddenly remembering. "Oh my God………..Kenshin!!!!!"  
  
to be continued………(c",) 


	5. Hopes

"Kaoru hang on!" "Come back to us Kaoru!" "Kaoru be strong!" "Kaoru….we need you!" Kaoru, almost frozen cold and tired, tried to get up from the bed of snow she was lying on. "I hear you guys" she thought, "and I'm trying. But I feel so weak and heavy." Kaoru clenched her fist tight, her body was screaming, threatning to surrender to exhaustion and pain, but her mind refused to hear any of it. And neither did her heart. She could still feel the warmth of Kenshin's tears on her palms. So she pushed her weary body up, mustered all her strength and forged on. Kaoru was not about to let the man she loved (and now she knows, the man who loved her back) and the rest of her friends down.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sano and Yahiko reached the meeting spot at almost the same time. Both looked haggard and badly bruised but both had the herbs in their hands. "I guess those blood-thirsty, wild dogs got you too huh!" Sano said, more of a declaration than a question. "Uh huh" Yahiko nodded but he was looking at the direction that Kenshin took. "Don't worry, he's on his way" Sano said, understanding his young friend's concern….Kenshin should have been the first to arrive…..  
  
  
  
"Sano," Yahiko spoke painfully, "do you think Kaoru's……" "NO!!!! Don't think that way Yahiko! Kenshin probably has a very good reason for being the last to be here! Kaoru's going to be fine…she's going to be fine…" Sano's voice faded. Kenshin and Kaoru have this very strong connection and knowing his friend, Sano was pretty sure Kenshin would never give up on Kaoru unless….unless…. "No, I'm not about to give up now, and neither are you" Sano whispered softly looking at the herb in his hand, "right Kaoru?"  
  
  
  
"Kenshin!!!!" Yahiko exclaimed as a bruised Kenshin walked towards the meeting place. Sano jerked back from his private conversation with Kaoru and watched as his friend approached them. There was something in Kenshin's movements and the expression on his face….Sano not only saw it but felt it too and, he was quite sure, so did Yahiko….Kaoru is still with them. With a renewed resolve, the three friends hurried back to the one who has shared with them her home, her friendship, and her heart.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
The beautiful, glowing woman kept on watching the blizzard even after Kaoru's figure has disappeared for quite some time now. The emotions she has kept from Kaoru swept her now like a tidal wave. For the first time in a long time, the woman felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. A man, handsome, and glowing too, appeared beside her and spoke gently. "I thought there are no more tears shed here in heaven," he said as he gently wiped the woman's wet cheek.  
  
  
  
"They are tears of happiness" she said, "and pride." "Kaoru turned out to be the woman I had hoped her to become, beautiful, and strong, and brave and more than that, loved by the people around her." The woman looked at the man and said, "She will make it through the blizzard, don't you think so?" The man smiled, kissed the woman softly on her lips "Yes," he said with confidence, and with love, "our daughter will make it through. I'm sure of it!" 


End file.
